


Audrey

by Azyungel



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, David Lynch - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Twin Peaks, Painting, Teenager, startled, tearful, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azyungel/pseuds/Azyungel
Summary: A painting of Audrey Horne, my favorite character of David Lynch’s creation, in the scene where she watches in distress how her father handles “trouble” at the Great Northern Hotel. I love her beauty and the complexity of her story arc in Twin Peaks.
Kudos: 6





	Audrey




End file.
